When Love Fails To Fail
by lanelane2
Summary: The story takes place a day after the events of the previous story. Humphrey is still battling with himself over his feelings for Kate after he ran away for two years due to her marriage to Garth. After she comes back into his life confesses how will Humphrey handle his new found connection to Kate. Will this love flourish, or be extinguished? Read and see.


**Hey guys! lanelane2 here with the Sequel to When Love Fails! I know its been a long time and I know many of you have been looking forward to this story so here it is! Thank you all for waiting so patiently! As always I appreciate your guy's feedback and I want any ideas you have! Im happy to be back! For any of you new here, I would suggest you read the first part of this story, which can be found here** **s/10480000/1/When-Love-Fails.**

 **-Till the next chapter**

 **lanelane2**

It was midday, the warm summer breeze kicked up small flecks of water off the recently rained on plants. The world seemed almost at peace, but that peace was shattered by a thunderous yell.

"Look at this! Its completely destroyed!" said Humphrey, standing atop his den looking at the caved in roof of his extra bedroom. Winston and Garth both looked at him and shook their heads in agreement.

"Look at it this way Humphrey, at least no one got hurt or worse." said Winston, trying to comfort Humphrey. Garth nodded in agreement and slid into the hole, seemingly to inspect the damage from within. Humphrey sighed loudly. He knew this was going to be a pain for him to rebuild the room, it took him nearly two months to build it on his own to begin with, but he guessed Winston was right. Things could have been much much worse.

Despite all of this, the stress of rebuilding, trying to figure out sleeping arrangements for the next few nights, and having to feed all the people in his den on top of it, Humphrey found himself somewhat relieved. All this work meant that he had time to think… about what happened last night.

"Well the good news is the walls look ok, which means that all we'd have to do is clean the rubble out and find some decent sticks and we'd be able to fix it." said Garth coming back out of the hole, absolutely covered in dust.

"You two should be able to handle that, I'm a bit old to be carrying big timbers." said Winston slowly lowering himself to the ground with his back popping all the way. Once he settled in he continued, "Last night's rain should have flooded the river, which means there should be lots of good logs when it settles. What do you think humphrey?"

Humphrey looked at Winston but did not comprehend what he said, "Yeah, absolutely." he replied, sounding more bored than supportive of the idea. He was too lost in thought, and his two sides were hard at work despite the early hour. _Why did you say that last night?!_ Shouted the poor hurt wolf inside of him who still couldn't forgive Kate still. _Because it felt right! She told me she loved me! That's what I wanted isn't it? I wanted her to love me._ Said his more sensible side perking up. _Back when you were a pack wolf maybe! But then she betrayed you… kicked you to the curb and then some, just because she loves you now doesn't change that Humphrey._ Retorted his hurt side. _No, but maybe it's time to accept things how they are instead of dolling on the past._ Said his sensible side again. Humphrey shook his head, he couldn't just accept things the way they were.. Not yet. Not with Eve and Winston living in his home, Lucky's final adoption stuff finishing up, and a giant hole in his spare bedroom! Not yet… he couldn't accept this new new life yet.

One of the most glaring concerns was Kate. What would she say after last night? When he woke up she was still sleeping next to him, curled up beside him. He wanted to stay and keep laying next to her but he heard Winston talking and became increasingly frightened of Eve seeing him next to Kate and forced himself outside. They hadn't spoken to one another after their confessions… so Humphrey didn't know what to expect. _Maybe she won't remember, after all it was quite late and she seemed tired when she said it, maybe he could get away with slipping up,_ one side of him said. _Or… what if she did.. And this is the start of…_

"Dad...Dad….Dad!" Slowly Humphrey was draw from his thoughts by Lucky shouting at him. _Well it doesn't matter right now, there's work to do._

"Good morning Lucky! How did you sleep?" Said Humphrey, putting on a big smile to make up for the fact that he hadn't even noticed Lucky come onto the top of the den. Glancing around for a moment he noticed that Garth and Winston were completely gone as well… _How long have I been thinking here?!_

The pup glared at him, "Geez! Are you ok? I didn't think you were that traumatized by the house collapsing, does Eve need to look at you again?." The pup said, his features softening with concern.

Humphrey smiled, he was proud to have a son that cared about others. "Im fine Luck, just fine. I was just so entranced by this amazing weather. Calm after the storm is what they say isn't it?" Humphrey said sitting down, rolling onto his back, and taking a deep breath.

The pup laughed, "Its calm BEFORE the storm Dad." Humphrey motioned for Lucky to lay by him.

"Calm before the storm? There was no calm before yesterday's storm." said Humphrey, thinking about how the statement was true in more ways than one.

"I don't know about that, you seemed pretty calm last night despite what happened." said the pup taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Well it's not that big of a deal, the room can be fixed. No reason to worry about it." Humphrey said smiling and enjoying the warm breeze that blew over the hill onto his sun warmed fur.

"That's not what I meant." said Lucky. Humphrey waited for the pup to finish but he didn't say anything else. He cracked one eye open and saw that Lucky had a slight smirk on his face. After another minute of waiting Humphrey finally conceded.

"What do you mean?" He asked, expecting a wide range of answers.

"Well I woke up early this morning and was freezing cold because I was sleeping with Sasha next to the door, so I was going to cuddle with you." The pup said, Humphrey new where this was going.

"Lucky, it isn't what you thin…" started Humphrey. The pup held up a paw to stop him.

"You weren't talking in your sleep." The pup said. Humphrey opened both eyes and looked at the pup, puzzled by his statement. _I don't talk in my sleep… do I?_ Humphrey thought about it and realized it would make sense that he wouldn't know if he did or not, He had been alone for the past two years after all. Lucky continued, "Normally you talk about hating Garth or about Kate… but this morning you were completely quiet." Lucky rolled onto his stomach and stared at Humphrey.

Humphrey avoided his eyes, analyzing what the pup had said, Humphrey turned to say something to Lucky but was again interrupted by another loud yell, far louder than his own this Morning.

"Lucky! Didn't I tell you to bring your father down Lunch!" shouted Eve from the entrance to the den.

Lucky yapped an apology to eve and then spoke to Humphrey, "We better get going." The pup padded off to the entrance and Humphrey stood and followed behind. When he came to the entrance of the den he paused for a moment, know Kate was on the other side of the threshold. Humphrey timidly began to step through the threshold, _I don't know what she'll say, but no matter what I know that I have feelings for her_. He passed the threshold. _Even if I don't know what kind of feelings they are._

Kate:

Kate herd yelling. She snapped awake and quickly scanned the room, her alpha instincts taking over. It took her a solid minute before her brain finally put together what the yelling voice was saying, "Lucky! Didn't I tell you to bring your father down Lunch!" Kate sighed with relief. After years of hearing her mom yell at her it was somewhat relieving to hear her yelling at someone else. _But who was she yelling at?_ Kate thought as she slowly stretched out her bad paw on the soft bedding that surrounded her. _Well she was talking to Lucky so she told him to get his dad, which is_ … At that moment the scent in the room hit her. _It was Humphrey_. She turned her nose and took a deep whiff of the bedding. It was his scent, and she loved it. As she laid there the memories of the previous night began to drift back to her after her sleep. The roof collapsing, the sleeping arrangements, and finally the love confession. Kate tried to bury her face in the bedding, this time out of embarrassment more than enjoyment. _Did I really tell him just like that? In that way?_ She shook her head in the straw until she remember the last part… the part where he responded. She popped her head out of her bedding, and a smile slowly slid across her face. _He said he loved me. He said he loved me!_ In her exhaustion last night she hadn't really registered the sheer magnitude of their conversation, but now she was reveling in it. _He said he loved me, and it wasn't by accident! I heard it! I heard him mean it! He came to sleep by me and everything._

Her feelings of bliss were interrupted by more yelling, this time it was her mother yelling at her. "Kate get up! It's time for lunch!" Eve said. Kate nearly jumped out of the straw, and in her mad panic to get up she hit her paw on the ground. Kate dropped back into the bedding reeling in pain. Eve rushed over to her.

"Are you alright dear? I didn't mean to frighten you so much." Eve said helping Kate to stand.

"Im ok mom." She said, after a short amount of time Kate noticed her paw didn't hurt anymore, _It's getting better._ She thought.

"I was so riled up about Humphrey not responding I got a bit carried away." Eve helped Kate limp into the main room and helped her position herself on the floor next to the herbs eve had been using to tend her wound.

"Humphrey not responding? Why isn't he responding? Is he ok?" Asked Kate, a small jolt of panic danced in her eyes.

"Hes fine dear, calm down and let me treat your wound." said Eve who then set to work on applying fresh herbs to the hole in Kate's paw. "Your father said they were looking at the damage to the extra room and Humphrey just got lost in thought apparently." She said nonchalantly.

Kate furrowed her nose. _That's not like Humphrey, yes he things a lot sometimes but not enough that he gets completely consumed by it._ "Did he say what he was thinking about?" She asked

"Your father said he was so focused he and Garth decided it best to leave him too it. He said he'd never seen Humphrey look so confused." said Eve finishing the medical treatment of Kate's paw. Eve then stood up and went to the storage room and pulled out a large animal leg, Kate presumed from the animal Humphrey caught yesterday. Everyone began to gather around the leg to begin eating. Winston and Garth sat next to each other, with their significant others on the opposite sides and the children interspersed in between. Lucky trotted in the front door and took a seat next to Sasha.

Kate starred at the door, waiting for Humphrey to walk in. _He had to be thinking about what happened last night, right? Or maybe he was just that worried about the extra room collapsing. What if… what if he doesn't even remember last night?_ As the awful thought occured to Kate Humphrey walked in the door. The big wolf filled the doorway completely but as far as Kate went he filled her eyes completely too. _What if he doesn't remember?_ She thought again. She glanced around briefly and noticed that the only free spot around the meat was next to her. Humphrey began to walk over to the spot. Kate's mind raced. _What if he doesn't remember? What if he just said it because he was tired? What if…_ Humphrey sat next to Kate, his eyes nowhere but on the meat. _What if…_ Kate was nearly on the verge of tears from the what ifs she had come up with. She felt something soft brush against her tail once, then again, and then the soft object stayed there. Kate slowly turned her head and saw Humphreys tail resting on top of hers, unmoving. Kate turned back and looked at Humphrey. His eyes darted over from the meat.

"Good morning." He said, with the slight trace of a smile on his features.


End file.
